


О здоровом сне и вынужденных жертвах

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Fantastic, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia, xenomorph!RK900
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: — Жарко. Отстань, консерва! — Гэвин скинул с себя одеяло и упёрся Найнсу в грудные пластины обеими руками, отталкивая.Найнс недовольно зашипел, но сдвинулся ближе к краю кровати.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	О здоровом сне и вынужденных жертвах

**Author's Note:**

> За основу взята вселенная "Чужих". Но интерпретация слишком вольная, чтобы можно было говорить о кроссовере.
> 
> Найнс внешне напоминает таркатанских ксеноморфов из игры "Mortal Kombat X", но с тем допущением, что здесь у Найнса (и Коннора) антропоморфные черепа и лица. Слюна и кровь Найнса не ядовиты для человека.
> 
> Заменой диода служит радужка глаза.  
>   
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>    
>  *** секв — аналог секунды у ксеноморфов**

— Жарко. Отстань, консерва! — Гэвин скинул с себя одеяло и упёрся Найнсу в грудные пластины обеими руками, отталкивая.

Найнс недовольно зашипел, но сдвинулся ближе к краю кровати.

Через десять минут он почувствовал копошение рядом с собой и приоткрыл один глаз.

— Сука, холодно. — Гэвин подкатился Найнсу под бок и закинул на него сначала руку, потом ногу, потом заполз целиком — и всё это не просыпаясь.

Найнс бессильно зарычал и накрыл себя и хуманса одеялом.

В три часа и пять минут по интергалактическому времени, когда в его пасти оказалась правая пятка Гэвина, а сам хуманс, словно детёныш зурка, обхватил его хвост тремя конечностями и уткнулся носом в свёрнутый аккуратными кольцами кончик, Найнс не выдержал и передал по ментальной связи ксеноморфов Коннору: «Я ЗАЕБАЛС-С-СЯ!» Он не стал переключатся на родное наречие — и прикрепил изображение стопы Гэвина в максимальном разрешении с этого странного ракурса.

Коннор явно бодрствовал, потому что меньше чем через 30 секвов* пришёл ответ: «Мне кажетс-с-ся, или у твоего хуманс-с-са продольное плос-с-скостопие? Или поперечноес-с-с? Ракурс какой-то с-с-странный». 

Найнс, ожидавший понимания хотя бы от собрата, внутренне завибрировал от такой чёрствости. Гэвин довольно вздохнул и притёрся к хвосту ещё сильнее. Найнс в отместку лизнул его стопу: Гэвин смешно пошевелил пальцами и сдвинул пятку Найнсу под челюстную пластину.

«Нужно большес-с-с информации. Жду ещё с-с-снимки», — пришло от Коннора ровно через 10 секвов.

Найнс раздосадованно закатил глаза, закрывая мигательную перепонку.

Он выбрал из коллекции стикеров изображение устрашающе скалящейся песчаной фибузи, отправил его Коннору — и отключился.

Остаток ночи прошёл в относительном спокойствии. Видимо Гэвин наконец нашёл то идеальное положение, в котором ему было комфортно. То, что при этом он покушался на честь хвоста Найнса, было уже меньшим из зол.

Когда в шесть тридцать по интергалактическому зазвонил будильник Гэвина, тот, не открывая глаз, нашарил источник шума на полу рядом с кроватью и вырубил его, а потом снова прижался к Найнсу. 

— Спи, консерва!

Найнс воздержался от комментариев, но даже от ненужной заботы со стороны хуманса по пластинам прокатилась волна голубого сияния.

Дождавшись, когда будет ровно семь, Найнс чуть сместился, подцепил когтями левой верхней конечности ногу Гэвина и смачно лизнул шершавым языком.

Хуманса подбросило на постели в то же мгновение.

— Блядь! — Гэвин зевнул и уставился на Найнса, часто моргая. — Боги, консерва, с тобой невозможно выспаться нормально.

Найнс закрыл и открыл мигательные перепонки, ухватил ногу Гэвина поудобнее и, внимательно глядя в полусонные глаза, снова лизнул. Стопы у его хуманса были одним из слабых мест, и он не переносил щекотку. Гэвин перекатился на живот, и стал по-пластунски отступать.

Найнс оценил открывающийся перед ним вид — радужку затопило алым с золотистыми проблесками — и, забыв о своём недавнем недовольстве, с азартом зашипел, снова примериваясь к неосмотрительной «жертве» — теперь с тыла.

  


***

  


И всё было бы замечательно, если бы Коннор не обладал потрясающей настойчивостью в следовании клановым традициям.

Когда на следующий день рождения Гэвину пришла от него небольшая посылка, Найнс сразу вспомнил запах жареной на камнях под палящим солнцем Таркатана фибузи.

Гэвин тем временем дал роботу-доставщику отсканировать своё биоудостоверение и распечатал небольшую коробку.

— Что за нахуй! — Гэвин потряс перед пастью Найнса парой био-супинаторов для стоп.

Найнс выставил перед собой в защитном жесте хвост. 

— С-с-с-забота о с-с-с-здоровье «младшего брата».

Гэвин скептически приподнял бровь, неотрывно следя за скачками спектра радужки Найнса из золотистого в голубой и обратно.

— «Младшего брата», значит. — Гэвин выпятил грудь и сделал шаг по направлению к Найнсу. — А ну иди-ка с-с-сюда, конс-с-серва моя хвос-с-статая!

Жареная фибузи «начала подгорать»: Найнс отправил Коннору короткое «НУ С-С-СПАСИБО» и встретил неизбежное с гордо поднятым хвостом.


End file.
